Percy Jackson: Gaea's Warrior
by Masked Kid
Summary: Percy had seen what he doesn't want to believe by the enemy ... but instead of resorting it ... he make's a deal with the enemy ... even after making the deal, you'd think that the enemy would keep her promise ... right? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there ... nice to see someone actually going to read this story ... feels quite nice ... Well, I was inspired to write this for one thing ... Talent! I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but I do own this story ... Ta-ta for now ...**

* * *

_... There, sitting on the chair of metal, was a boy, about 18, his raven hair was as dark as the night, he sat there, his eyes focused on one image: A girl, at least 17, blonde hair, flawless skin, her eyes, storm gray, wearing a shirt that read "Camp Half-Blood", was kissing a boy, very messy brown hair, wearing a black jacket, his eyes as dark as the boy who was looking at him. He was also kissing him, and right next to him, was a table._

_On that table, were more pictures of the boy, and the girl, one kissing on a beach, one kissing in some weird camp, and one ... having sexual interactions in a cabin ..._

**_"Do you see them? Do you see why I warned you, young one?"_**_, said a woman, wearing earth muddy clothes, soil grained slippers, and an ice ring. She literally wore them, as if she was made of the earth ... and she was. Her name ... feared by many in the world of Olympus ... was Gaea._

_She was the definition of Mother Earth, or what most gods had called her. She, was made of soil, ice, water, whatever earth contained, she was it._

_But back to topic, she had a scowl at the picture, but had a grin on the teenager looking at it._

_**"Percy ... Percy, Percy, Percy ... I know what you are thinking," **__she said, her eyes, turning as brown as the soil, __**"I bet your thinking on getting payback, am I correct?"**_

_Percy, the boy that looked at the picture, disgusted that his own girlfriend and cousin would do this to him ... but nodded._

_"I can't believe this ... Why!?", he said, throwing the picture away from him, and soon, smashing the table in two, looking at Gaea, a smirk on her face._

**_"Believe it.", _**_and just as she said,Percy raged, smashing the chair to bits, throwing fits of rage in the little dirt of a home, smashing his fists into the walls, breaking everything on sight ... but then stopped._

_"What do I have to do?"_

_Gaea looked at him, her smirk, raising itself a bit._

**_"Just become my savior ... join my side, and we can get rid of everything that started this whole mess ..."_**

_She soon took out her hand, waiting for Percy to grasp it, for the signing of the deal ..._

_"... Deal.", and just as he said, he shook her hand, Percy, his eyes turning brown instead of their regular sea-green, his image, soon, covered in a flash of red, the color of blood ... it stopped, but still stood over Percy._

**_"Training begins in an hour, soon by then, that will be off you, and we can go and seek revenge."_**_, and soon, she sank to the ground, and soon, Percy stood there, thinking on how this all began this morning ..._

* * *

_Percy was slashing away, killing monsters left to right. There, watching him, was his cousins, Nico Di Angelo, and Thalia Grace, killing off monsters that were attacking Camp Half-Blood, protecting his love, Annabeth, and fighting for his friends lives._

_"Were not going to make it!", said Nico, his sword flung to a tree. Nico was fighting bare fist, hitting monsters from each and every way he could._

_Thalia, was killing each and everyone of the monsters ... until she and Nico were driven into a cabin._

_"THALIA! NICO!", yelled Percy, hacking at more monsters, until soon, he reached them, bringing Nico his sword back. They got up, and attacked more, until there were no more monsters._

_Percy, Nico, and Thalia grinned, but soon, saw Prometheus, holding what seemed to be a Steel Broad Sword. He grinned, and attacked Thalia, thinking of her as a menace, and then while not guarded, Percy was fallen to the floor, Prometheus, not even noticing that Nico was there. He was about to swing, without saying anything to make his true victory ... but was impaled with Stygian from Nico._

_"You ... bastard.", said Prometheus, and soon, falling to the floor, Ichor and Golden dust on the floor. Nico grabbed Percy's hand, and Thalia's, getting congratulations from other campers._

_"It was no sweat, just had to swing ... That's all.", and soon, everyone "Ooh", and "Aah", and then came Annabeth._

_Percy went towards her, his arms forming into a hug, but when she came towards Annabeth, she just dodged him, and gave Nico a hug. Nico was quite surprised, but smiled anyway. Percy didn't care, they still won, after all ..._

_Percy soon left, walking towards his cabin, and taking a quick bath, and soon, hearing the sound of the Dinning hall, left towards it, seeing that Nico and all of the others were sitting at the Hades table. Nico then looked towards Percy, and waved, and soon started telling his own version of how it went._

_"So I was on the floor, my sword, fallen from a monster ... when I suddenly grab it, hacking towards them, some minor help from Percy and Thalia, of course, but, when Prometheus came ... I'm not gonna lie, but I kicked his butt.", everyone cheering, eating with him._

_Percy didn't care ... but he did see Annabeth hugging him again, and soon, felt a bit jealous._

_"I can't blame you, he spells 'Ego', with his last part of his name."_

_Percy turned towards his table, and saw Clarisse, munching on some overly large bull meat. He went towards his table, and then sat, waiting for another response._

_"Thinks he's a big shot, calling himself the next Hercules, just without hurting his dad."_

_"Tell me about it", Percy says, his mind, can't believing what he said._

_"Yeah, besides, I killed a baby giant, and where's my thanks? It's over there, with him.", she said, as if saying Nico's name was poison._

_"Yeah ... well, I'm going to get something to e-"_

_"Eat? They took all the food and gave it to Nico."_

_Percy looked down, and then sighed._

_"Annabeth seems to be taking a liking into Nico ... strange, isn't it?", she said, taking a large bite, and then burping._

_"Yeah ... but, I know Annabeth wouldn't cheat on me with Nico, that's just insane.", he said, laughing nervous ... but when really, he did think that way, but shrugged it off._

_"I don't know what it is," she takes another bite, and swallows it once again, "But watch what Nico does, alright?", and as soon as that, she finishes another bite, and passes him the other side of the meat._

_"Eat it if you want, there's nothing left to eat, so I might as well be nice and let you eat.", and as soon as that, she leaves, walking into the Ares cabin._

_Percy looks at the meat, and decides to eat it, soon after, leaves, and then hears a voice behind him._

_"Percy!"_

_He looks to see Annabeth, her hair getting in the way, but then moving it away._

_"Hey Annabeth, what's going on?"_

_"Look ... Percy, I know we've been dating, but ... I think we should see other people."_

_As soon as Percy heard those words ... he looked down, and forced a smile._

_"Sure, I don't mind, go on, go meet other guys."_

_Annabeth looks at him with a smile, giving him a hug._

_"We'll still be friends, right?", she said._

_"The best ..."_

_She smiles, and then goes to her cabin ... while Percy cries as she goes to his ..._

_(Why ... Why Annabeth!?)_

_He soon enters his cabin, and falls on his bed, starting to feel almost as if he is very sleepy, soon, falling into a deep sleep, and sadness._

* * *

_Percy saw that the red vortex stopped, and that there was a door now, inside the muddy room. He went towards it, only to see Camp Half-Blood again. He then see's Nico, kissing Annabeth, Percy ... pained._

_(Why ... Why did you two do this to me?)_

_Percy cried, and soon left, going towards the training room in the camp, hacking all of the dummies ... wishing they were Nico and Annabeth._

* * *

**Do you think I rushed it? Oh well ... I hope you enjoyed this little chapter, now, if you need to know anything, just PM me, alright? May more idea's come to my head ... - Masked Kid******


	2. Chapter 2: Departure

**Hello again, nice to see all of the followers that are waiting for a new chapter, am I correct? Well ... meh, I don't want to tell, for the truth may probably hurt you ... well, let's begin with the chapter, shall we? Oh ... and the guy who said for Percy to rape Nico ... you disgust me.**

* * *

_... Percy slashed at some monsters, starting his training. Gaia decided to use monsters, since she didn't have any dummies to use for him. She watched each technique that Percy had used, while some monsters even copied his own moves, and soon, by sun dawn, atleast a whole island full of monsters could rival Percy Jackson. After murdering with a new sword Percy had obtained by some Cyclops's forging, he knew well that he would be leaving to continue his training._

_Percy walked back towards his cabin, and decided to take a nap, but not until he heard someone call his name._

_"Percy!"_

_He turned, Nico and Annabeth._

_"Where have you been? We've been looking for you all over the place!", yelled Nico._

_He grunted, and turned back, only to be moved back by Nico._

_"What?"_

_"Where were you?", said Nico, once again._

_"... Why should I tell you?", said Percy, his eyes closed._

_"Look at me in the eye, Where, were, you?"_

_"I don't need to tell you, your not even my brother ...", and those were the words that struck Nico hard in the chest._

_"... Why do you hate me?", he said, crying now._

_"... Because ...", and Percy soon went inside his cabin, locking it so that they couldn't get in, but heard a thud at his porch, but didn't care, and had slept._

* * *

_They next day, Percy got out from bed, and decided to make a call to Tyson._

_"Oh Iris, Goddess of Rainbow's, show me Tyson!"_

_He was soon shown Tyson, making what seemed to be a giant metal club._

_"Brother!", he said, and tried to hug the message, but was only able to make the connection disrupt, but went back to normal._

_"Tyson, I need your help with some forging."_

_Tyson blinked, and nodded._

_"What do you need forging with?"_

_Percy pulled out his new blade._

_"See this blade? I need you to craft it into an object I can wear or carry around."_

_Tyson nodded, and waved goodbye, soon, the Iris message waiting for Percy to transfer the blade to Tyson. As he did, the message consumed it, and soon, a pop came out. Percy then left his cabin, only to see a sleeping Nico on his porch, and Annabeth, her arm on-top of him. He had a glare, and then left. He walked onto his table, only to get some glares from his side._

_As he sat, he got burned toast, sloppy eggs, and soggy milk. He looked disgusted, and talked to the air.  
_

_"The hell is this!?", he said, moving his fork at the eggs._

_"It's a offering, from Hades.", said a recent feminine voice._

_He turned, and saw Clarisse, sitting down, along with Chris Rodriguez._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You made Nico cry, so he gave you a treat."_

_Percy sighed, and just left, Chris talking with Clarisse, talking about what Percy did to Nico. He went back to the forest, deciding to do some morning training, but was stopped when an arm was on his shoulder._

_"Percy ..."_

_He turned to see Nico._

_"What? What do you want?"_

_"W-Why do you hate me?"_

_"...", He stayed silent, and then left towards the woods, only when Nico, grabbed his arm this time._

_"Why do you hate me?", he said, not looking at Percy._

_"...", he ignored him one more time, only to here Nico pull out his sword._

_"Stop ignoring me!", he said, and striking Percy, but missing, not wanting to hurt Percy, but threaten him._

_He then pulled out Riptide, and uncapped him, looking at Nico, and then left towards the woods, but this time, Nico striked Percy, but this time, missed because Percy dodged._

_"STOP IGNORING ME, AND FIGHT ME, YOU COWARD!", he yelled, and soon, Percy had had enough._

_He struck Nico, but also missed, as Nico striked at him, but actually hit Percy, stabbing his chest._

_"Gggrrr!", Percy winced, and fell to the floor, Nico, scared at what he had done know, not realizing what he had done._

_"Percy! Perce, I-I'm S-"_

_"Stay away from me!", said Percy, getting up, recapping Riptide, holding onto the wound, walking towards the forest._

_"D-Don't worry, I get some kids of A-"_

_"DON'T YOU DARE!", he yelled, looking at Nico with a glare, while Nico, standing in fear of his cousin._

_"Don't ... you dare, call anyone."_

_"B-"_

_"NO! I DON'T NEED YOUR DAMN HELP! JUST GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, YOU BASTARD!", Percy yelled, falling onto the floor, breathing heavily, and soon, blood escaping his stomach._

_Nico feared looking at the blood of his cousins, and took Percy, towards the middle of the camp._

* * *

_... Percy layed there on his bed, still unconscious, major wrappings of bandages on his stomach, wearing what seemed to be a eye patch, or what Tyson had turned into Percy's new weapon. Nico stood outside of his cabin, no one blaming him for hurting Percy, Annabeth stopping him from worrying, while Thalia ignored him now, doing the same as Percy did._

_"I don't know Annabeth ... I-I just can't believe I did this to him!"_

_"Look, it's alright, I bet he would thank you at-least for saving him before he died immediately."_

_" I don't know ... the weird thing is, why is he wearing an eye patch?"_

_"Some things shouldn't be explained ... but, come on ... besides ... why not have some fun, huh?"_

_Nico looked at her, disgusted._

_"What is wrong with you!? You don't think I'm disgusted at my self for what I did to Percy!?"_

_"W-"_

_"Look, Annabeth, I'm happy you think of it with me ... but I-I just can't right now. Besides, he's the only family I have left, Thalia wont even contact me on Iris message anymore!"_

_Annabeth sighed, and left the front porch of Percy's cabin. Nico just sat there, hearing the winds, telling him it was his fault ... and soon cried._

* * *

_**In Percy's mind ...**_

* * *

_Percy layed on the floor of his mind, opening his eyes, only to see Gaia, sitting on a throne, with Kronos on he right, and Phineas on her left._

_**"I see ... so it will happen more often if we don't move him, correct?"**  
_

_"Yes, only if removing him, will cause him to have a great chance in help-"_

**"Silence fool, he's awake."**

_Percy looked at them, and soon, a chair appeared behind him, as soon as he sat, Gaia nodded._

**_"Perseus ... it seems, that you have a major wound in your stomach, or from what we've seen ... and we wouldn't want you from taking vengeance on the fools, correct?"_**

****_He nodded, and Kronos stood._

**"Since I died to your hands ... and since mother has told me so, I guess I must ... Perseus, I offer you the blessing of time, but this will only be available to you when you need it urgently, understood?"**

_Again, he nodded._

**"I, Lord of Time, give Savior of Gaia, the power of time."**, and as soon as he said those words, Percy felt more agile.

"Know, from what we have heard, we know that my other brother, or your half-brother, Tyler-"

"Tyson."

"Whatever, has turned your new weapon of fighting into a eye patch, am I correct?"

_He nodded._

"I guess I must give you a warning then ... using that eye patch in war is foolish, but it is a smart idea, thinking that Nicholas-"

"Nico."

"Whatever, 'Nico', has went to far."

"And?"

_**"Enough of this nonsense! You must wake Perseus, and meet a man named Klaus, waiting at your apartment, have I made myself clear?"**_

_Percy nodded, and soon, was knocked out by something from behind his head._

* * *

_... Percy woke once more, only to see Thalia sleeping on a chair by his room. He got up, but winced, realizing he had forgotten his large wound, and could barley see his room, since it was dark. He took a shower, removing the eye patch, and soon, leaving the room, only to hear a voice behind him._

_"Percy?"_

_He turned to see Thalia, waking up from her sleep._

_"Yes?"_

_She blinked, and again, until she gave Percy a hug, talking about how she worried days about him._

_"Wait, how many days was I unconscious?"_

_"About a week, Sally and Paul just took everything that they bought you back with them a while ago ..."_

_Percy couldn't believe what he was hearing ... and looked away towards the door._

_"I-I got to go."_

_Thalia looked at him, confused._

_"Percy ... what's wrong?"_

_"I-I just need to go, look, don't worry ... If I ever leave you ... then you can do whatever you want to me, like a free freebie, alright?"_

_Thalia looked at him ... and nodded. Percy turned back to her, and put his hands on his shoulders._

_"Hey, don't worry ... I'm Seaweed Brain, after all ..."_

_She laughed, and nodded, giving him a good luck hug, and soon, Percy left from his cabin to the entrance of Camp Half-Blood. He looked back one more time ... and left, thinking on who or what Klaus was ..._

* * *

**Enjoyed it? Hope so, since it took me my whole weekend to write the chapter ... so, who is Klaus? You can get a description of him, but you won't know his back story or anything like that until I feel like it ... so, yes ... Bye-Bye. -Masked Kid**


	3. Chapter 3: Klaus

**Don't tell me where I've been, just read the chapter ... and ah ... the story might get deep soon ... maybe, maybe not, just stop reading, and read the chapter!**

* * *

_... Percy, a sad, broken-hearted, eighteen year old boy, had left quite rather quickly, seeing how he had tempted his cousin, to let him go, with large amounts of injuries in his chest. He walked forth, leaving the camp's entrance, and had reached New York, quite fast, seeing no cars, people, or even monsters in sight. He walked around, until he finally reached his apartment._

_He walked towards inside, and found that his front door was open, the lights on. He walked in, and saw, what seemed to be, a giant monster, looking at Paul, who was lying on the floor. The monster, seemed to be covered in a large mass of green sewage, stinking allot like rotten, old, dirty and disgusting things, that had barfed on egg-salad. It wore a skull mask, but had no jaw, but it's tongue stuck out, as if it was the new competitor of Gene Simmons. It had large claws, and touched the floor-board, and slim arms, along with legs, human-sized, but also covered up in sewage. Surprisingly, instead of leaking, it stayed as if it was sticky as glue, gum, and gravity all in one._

_He grabbed Riptide, unknowing it was responsible or not, uncapping Riptide, and slicing the monster into two. The monster screamed, and soon, fell to the floor, while the body rolled towards the couch. Percy walked towards Paul, and rolled him around, checking for any bruises._

_And did he ..._

_He had severe cuts, some on his face, his body, and a giant claw mark on his chest. He was bleeding, immensely, along with some severe loss of his right arm. He didn't look quite well to Percy. Percy walked over towards the kitchen, finding massive amounts of beer and wine on the floor, also leading a liquid trail to his room._

_He followed the trail to his room, quite interested if it was either his mother, a monster, or this so called: 'Klaus'. He opened the door, leading to the trail, and as soon as he opened it ... he felt a large pain in his back._

_"GAH!", he yelled._

_He looked behind him, tilting his head ... only to see his mother, crying tears, holding the knife she stabbed him with in the back, a few inches to close to his heart. He kicked her from him, also taking the knife from his back, and soon yelled again. He ran towards her ... but as soon as he held the blade, ready to slice her ... he stopped._

_(... What ... W-what are you doing ... Why don't you strike her ... she didn't love you, she only took your stuff away ... go ahead ... strike ... STRIKE ... STRIKE HER DAMMIT!)_

_He handled the blade with a massive amount of pressure ... but hit her with a frying pan on the table instead. She was knocked out, and soon Percy opened the door, this time without hesitation._

_This was the most horrifying thing you could have ever seen ..._

_Instead of his ironic bed, window, plant, pretty much everything ... it was completely replaced with cages. These cages were full of monsters ... ones like the one before ... the same expression and mask ... but all in different shapes, forms, and sizes. He walked around, soon realizing that his room was just the size of half a regular room ... but yet, his room was now the size of five garage rooms, full of cages, tables, potion stands, you name something disturbing, it had it._

_"W-What is this place?", he said, in complete amazement and disgust._

_The door closed, and as he looked back towards the door ... it had suddenly gotten dark. The lights of the room, now fully making it dark ... and the growls of the monsters didn't make it better ..._

_"Why, your in my laboratory, dear cousin ...", said a strange voice from the room._

_The lights soon flashed on, once more, only for Percy to see all the monsters in the cages, all around him, surrounding him in one gigantic ring. The lights soon flashed off once more, back to the dark ... until his fight had begun, the voice came back once more._

_"Enjoy cousin ... She told me to make you a 'gift' ... so ... enjoy it ...", the voice said, laughing as if it was a banshee and a coyote had made a baby, that baby, with a fully grown voice ... laughing it's heart out ..._

* * *

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU LET HIM LEAVE HIS CABIN!?", yelled Nico._

_"So what?", said a uncaring Thalia.  
_

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'SO WHAT', HE'S OUR COUSIN!", yelled Nico, once more._

_"Shut up! The Harpies will have us both if you don't keep your mouth shut!", she said, grabbing him by the jacket, and soon, throwing him into Percy's cabin, and locking the door behind her._

_She looked outside the window, and saw that one Harpy had looked around, but soon fled back towards her nest of sisters. Nico then sat on Percy's bed, and waited for Thalia to speak._

_"... Why did you make him leave Nico?", she said._

_Nico looked at her, his face with shock and confusion._

_"W-What?", he said, starting to sweat, not even knowing what was happening now._

_"Why did you make Percy leave, Nico?", she said, looking at him, her eyes, thundering off rage._

_"I what!?"_

_"You heard me!"_

_"... I-I made Percy leave?", he said, now just shock and sadness._

_"Yes! You did!"_

_"I ... I didn't know ... wait a minute, You made him leave also!", he said, now showing rage, but soon shut off._

_Thalia grabbed him by his shirt, making him recoil, and soon, hit him in his back with the wall, scaring him, making him a human kaleidoscope, but instead of colors, it was emotions._

_"DON'T CHANGE THE DAMN QUESTION!", she yelled._

_Nico started to cry, and soon, fell back towards the bed, while Thalia started to look around for her things._

_"We are both going to get Percy back, and you know your coming, whether you like it or not!", she said, throwing Nico his sword and some ambrosia._

_Nico nodded, and soon, the two left, going towards the camp entrance, when they heard someone calling._

_"Stop! Wait for me!", said a very angry feminine voice._

_The both turned, only to see Clarisse, fully loaded with supplies._

_"What are you doing here Clarisse?", Thalia said, looking behind her, and then back to her, seeing nothing._

_"Percy maybe gone, I may be the fourth toughest around here, and I may be tired of not being in quests, but just losing a challenge or two, does NOT, mean, I am going to have to torture campers around here, without a challenge from the three of you!", she said, pulling out her spear, walking in front of them, and then halting._

_"What are you waiting for? Come on!", she said, waving her hand over her head, and soon, ran out of camp, needing no hesitation from Thalia and Nico to be dumbstruck._

_They walked out for miles, until they reached the main entrance of Camp-Half Blood's entrance, when Thalia had spoke up._

_"Do you even know where we're going?", she questioned, taking a breather._

_"... Not one clue.", she said, both Thalia and Nico, collapsing to the floor._

* * *

_Back in 'Percy's' room ..._

* * *

_... Percy lay on the floor, fully exhausted of what he had just fought, what he DID fought, and what he HASN'T, fought yet. He just layed on the floor, waiting for the next challenge as well ... until he heard a small clap, in the background._

_"Well done! You've passed my test, and here ... I thought you were gonna die before Gaia could even use you ...", the voice said._

_Percy looked up at room, his eyes in full shock mode, looking for that voice, forgetting what he just heard._

_"SHOW YOURSELF, YOU COWARD!", he yelled, swinging in the air, here and there._

_"My, quite a angry one, aren't we ... so ... Hasty?", the voice had said._

_"Shut up, Shut up, SHUT U-", Percy was able to say, until being kicked in the face, now seeing the man that had been speaking this entire time._

_He was about 21, had tan skin, wore one of the longest black jacket's you could of ever seen, his eyes, full yellow, and wore a fedora, with a golden line sticking out from the backside. He held a syringe, full of orange liquid, and also had a very jolly grin, with a side of sadistic and mad in it._

_"Enjoy that last fight ... it's going to be your last of monster's you'll EVER, fight.", the man said, snapping his fingers._

_The most disgusting thing had reached into Percy's eyes. The monster's that he'd slayed ... they started going back into full form. Percy had never bothered fully cutting them ... so they were always sliced to two. The top and bottom of all the monster's ... instead of going to their rightful position, they attached themselves to the closest one. Percy's eyes ... they twitched in horror._

_"W-What are you!?", he said, trying to reach his sword and eye patch, but was stopped by the man's foot._

_" ... I'm Klaus ...", he said, his face, now showing a crescent moon, both tips, pointing up instead of vertical or sideways._

_Percy just cowered in fear, his arm being pulled on ... and being injected with the syringe, soon, starting to feel dizzy, and pass out from whatever substance was in that syringe._

_"Ah ... good night, cousin ...", said Klaus, laughing his heart out, once more, like before ... but only louder._

_"Damn ... you ... Klaus ...", and like that, Percy layed to the floor, once more, the monster's, now walking toward him ..._

* * *

**This story hasn't even gotten to the saddest part, and your probably already crying, right? Well ... It'll be in the final chapter ... whoops! Didn't mean to spoil you there ... or did I?**


End file.
